galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 018
Roidmude 018 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 018 (ロイミュード０１８ Roimyūdo Zero Ichi Hachi) was a Low-Class Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) combatman Roidmude who worked with the Gunman Roidmude. He is well known in his human form as the black market dweller. He used the name Bean when he was a member of American Mafia, and killed one of Go Shijima's best friend, Ethan Woodward. And 017 & 018 come to Japan. Here, they impersonated themselves as a pair of underworld dealers and selling wristbands that allows user to copy the Roidmude's Heavy Acceleration ability. Their syndicate had been discovered and pursuit by Go Shijima, a trainee and candidate for Mach system. He eventually chased them to Japan while abandoning his training. 017 (now Gunman) and 018 continued their black market by selling the Slowdown wristbands, first to a vengeful landshark victim and a trio of robbers. Knowing that both Drive and Mach would stop them, Mashin Chaser was sent as their bodyguard. After Go infiltrate their base, the three Roidmude pursue him until Drive and Kiriko came to his aid. Go transformed into Mach and finish the Roidmude siblings easily along with their Cores. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Compared to his brother, 018 is a light-hearted person in appearance. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Slowdown Wristbands creation: Roidmude 018 can create Slowdown Wristbands to let their users receiving control over Heavy Acceleration. If the Wristbands removed, they would lose memories of buying it so Roidmude 018's operation can be covered. Also, Heavy Acceleration particles are nowhere to be found, since humans were the only users of the bands. * Greed Consumption: Like certain Roidmude, 018 can feed on the impulses of human greed (such as money) to evolve, though the operation is somewhat slower. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Marvin Jr. Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe